


Matching

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I think we’re going to win best couple’s costume tonight.”





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Lorenzo/Underhill + matching costumes.

Lorenzo stepped out of the bedroom and Underhill stopped his pacing, his mouth dropping at the sight. They had decided to go as Gomez and Morticia to the Halloween party being thrown at the Hunter’s Moon and Lorenzo looked absolutely stunning as Morticia.

After his brain rebooted, Underhill walked over to Lorenzo and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and placing a kiss on his lips. “You look amazing.”

“And you look very handsome, Andrew,” Lorenzo said, running his fingers through Underhill’s hair. “I think we’re going to win best couple’s costume tonight.”

“Well, that’s only if Magnus and Alec don’t show up.”

Lorenzo feigned looking insulted. “Why Andrew, I think you underestimate how good we look together. No one would dare deny us the award once they see us, even if those two show up.” He took a step back and looked over Andrew before producing a fake cigar. “There’s now your costume is complete. Are you ready to go, my dear?”

Underhill nodded and took Lorenzo’s hand as the warlock produced a portal and they walked through.


End file.
